younkersfandomcom-20200215-history
JJ McConn
Justin (JJ) McConn (b. July 7th, 1999) is a former student of Gerald Ford Middle School. He was known as the rising popular kid in school, known by almost everyone. He is also the twin brother of CJ . He is best friends with Jace, who is generally his partner in crime. Him and Jenny were romantically involved before their relationship took a turn for the worse. He was supposed to be living with his father, Xavier, who left him in New York, after being kicked out of his house by his mother. He currently lives with Darnell, Alex, and Chris. He (among others) used to consistently harass Harrison. Character History Background JJ appears to be your average obnoxious pre-teen boy. He is mainly friends with upperclassmen, and is mainly only concerned with impressing them. Although he isn't the nicest person, he still shows youthful innocence. Appearance JJ is 5'7 with black curly hair and a shaped hairline. He usually wears short collared shirts open with plain t-shirts under them. He usually wears cargo shorts, and sneakers. JJ has a confident walk to him, and usually appears very secure and even arrogant. He looks like a mix between caucasian and latin. His eyebrows are rather bushy. Season 1 In [[Pilot|'Pilot']], 'he is shown trying to get his brother, who is secretly covering a wound, out of the bathroom. He teases his brother until their mother makes him stop. He is excited to get a ride from their father, who unexpectedly shows up at their house. He asks his friends Jace and Ryan if they want a ride, but they say they don't need it. At school, he introduces his brother to his friends, then tells his friends about his brother's crush. He then tells Angela, CJ's crush, about his brother's crush in front of everyone, including his brother. Him and his friends bully Harrison Black, who mistakes CJ for him in the following class. He later asks his brother to distract Jenny's friend when they go to the local hangout spot that night. CJ refuses at first, but he convinces his brother by telling him that he will get CJ's crush to come. That night, he introduces CJ to Fiona, Jenny's friend. When he sees Harrison talking to his brother, him and his friends harass the two. After they scare away Harrison, he continues to tease his brother which leads to CJ being splashed in the face with Daynah's drink. After the wound is exposed, Jace tells him that Harrison gave CJ the wound, which deeply angers him. In [[Give It Up|'Give It Up]], he tricks Harrison into going to Hawk Hill. He sets up a plan to set up CJ and Angela, who liked each other anyway, to hang out the same night so CJ wouldn't get in the way of his plans to embarrass Harrison. After getting into disrespectful arguements with Jenny, she reveals his plans to Harrison, who leaves. Harrison leaves his phone at the park, which JJ uses to prank-text Harrison's mother to get him into trouble. In [[Communication Breakdown|'Communication Breakdown']], he is seen hearing about the potential fight between Harrison and Brian Chambers. Him and his group joke about this. Mr. Walker gives him lunch to detention after a claim is made that he has repeatedly bullied Harrison. Thinking Harrison made the claim, JJ finds Harrison outside and beats him up. After being brought in the principal's office, he is assigned a week's suspension, which he is excited about at first. After finding out that his mom would find out, he begs Principal Eafford against this and even tries to pretend he regrets what he did. He gets into more trouble by getting angry while the principal was on the phone with his mother. In [[Gone Going|'Gone Going']], he takes on full custody of JJ, who he admits is his more favored son. Him and JJ agree to move to New York, but when deciding the time, JJ says he needs time to say goodbye to his friends. Xavier tells JJ he has until the end of the week to throw a going away party with the money he was going to use to pay with first month's rent. He sends his brother an indirect invitation through Daynah, which is turned down because of it's specific excluding of Harrison Black. In [[Sooner Than Later|'Sooner Than Later']], he goes back to the house to say goodbye to CJ, who has decided he is not going to JJ's going away party. While setting up for the party, him and Xavier bond when Xavier tells him he will most likely be with a woman that night, but will be on call if he needs anything. This serves as a preview to JJ for the new life they are about to begin. At the party, Jenny shows up to break up with him, but things get ugly between him and the Arciela sisters as Angela snaps on him. In [[A Lesson Never Learned|'A Lesson Never Learned']], he is found by Darnell Moses after being abandoned by his father. He is taken in by Darnell and his friends, and is introduced to Facebook as a way of contacting his old friends. He is set straight by Darnell after trying to challenge their knowledge of women. Trivia * He was not abused by his father, Xavier, even though CJ was. Their father even admitted that he likes JJ more than CJ. * He injured two people (Jenny Arciela and Harrison Black) * He is the second victim of abandonment. The first were the Bell brothers. Relationships * Jenny Arciela Beginning: Prior to [[Pilot|'Pilot']] Breakup: Sooner Than Later Reason: JJ gave Jenny a black eye, which was the final straw for her. About JJ and Jenny When one is looking for their perfect match, they generally look for someone who is a lot like them. This relationship exposed the flaws in that exact philosophy with petty arguements, and aftermaths of these arguements. They both had stopped truly lusting over each other, and were really only staying together because they were so used to being together. It wasn't until Jenny became sick of this toxic relationship that she decided to end it.Category:Season 1 Category:Gerald Ford Middle School Category:McConn